


Beloved Lamb

by MakingPoetry



Series: Albtraum [12]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Angst, Comfort Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingPoetry/pseuds/MakingPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler goes over to Caleb’s house to have a serious conversation. And then that serious conversation ends up turning into a lot of sex instead somewhere down the line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved Lamb

It was a few days after the last time they saw Tyler and Chase that there was a knock on the door. The last person that Caleb expected to see was Tyler. He didn’t even know what to say, especially after what had happened. Tyler seemed to be having the same problem, and he shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other. The silence stretched out for a few long seconds, tense, wary. Finally, Tyler spoke first.

“Hey.”

“Did Chase send you?” Caleb didn’t _mean_ to sound accusing- _hated_ that he did-but honestly he couldn’t help but be suspicious after what he’d seen.

Tyler shook his head. “No. I really missed you guys and I wanted to see you.”

Caleb hesitated a moment, weighing his words, and then he reached out and pulled him close, arms wrapping tight around him. The younger boy actually seemed surprised, and Caleb swore he felt him flinch, even. The next second though, Tyler was clinging to him, burying his face against his shoulder. It had been so long since he’d been able to do this, and he’d been _scared_ coming here to Caleb’s, scared after what had happened. But now, wrapped up in Caleb’s arms, breathing in his scent, Tyler felt safe and comforted and was starting to wonder why he’d ever been scared. It was _Caleb_ ; he would never turn his back on any of them.

“Come on,” Caleb pulled away only to tug Tyler inside, out of the doorway, and closed the front door.

Tyler followed Caleb silently up the stairs, reaching out to take his hand, threading their fingers together. Caleb looked back at him, smiled softly, but the worry was plain to see on his face and suddenly Tyler felt like he should be apologizing. He’d caused Caleb and Pogue so much worry and heartache and then after the other night…. He didn’t say a word though, held everything back until they’d gotten into Caleb’s room and the door was shut, then the apologies tumbled out.

“I’m so sorry.”

Caleb shook his head, wrapping his arms around Tyler and pulling him close again. “It’s not your fault. You didn’t do anything.”

Tyler started to protest, his face pressed against Caleb’s shoulder, but then stopped as the older boy ran a hand through his hair. He knew the things that Caleb wanted to ask, and he wasn’t sure if he was ready to give the answers. He just wanted to hold on tight and soak in Caleb’s warmth. Hesitantly, not sure if he would be _allowed_ to after everything that had happened, Tyler lifted his head and kissed Caleb, his lips warm and soft. Caleb didn’t pull away like he had expected, and the kiss lingered, bittersweet and familiar.

“Tyler.” Caleb’s voice was quiet, concerned, when he spoke. “What did he do to you?”

Tyler hesitated for a long moment and then shook his head. How was he supposed to ever put all of it into words? There was so much that he didn’t even want to _think_ about again. “It was…terrible.” He ducked his head. “Being kept away from you and Pogue. Being tortured…”

Caleb didn’t let him add anything else then, just slid his fingers under Tyler’s chin to tip his head back, and kissed him. “I’m sorry.” Tyler started to shake his head, to tell Caleb that _he_ didn’t have anything to apologize for, but Caleb kissed him again, guiding him back towards the bed. “I should have stopped him when I had the chance. I should have protected you.”

There wasn’t a chance for Tyler to protest, because Caleb wouldn’t release his mouth long enough for him to say _anything_. Not that that was an entirely _bad_ thing, because at the very least kissing Caleb was a good distraction from things, warm and comforting. Caleb pushed him back onto the bed, arms wrapping around him. Tyler’s fingers curled against his shoulders, kissing him back almost desperately, grateful to not be shunned, to not have to talk about the things that Chase had done to him.

Hands ran down his back, settling on his hips as Caleb held him close, the sudden pressure on his brand causing him to whine into the kiss. He arched against the older boy, fingers digging into his shoulders. It was a nice, steady pressure on the pentagram, the kind that built up his pleasure slowly but consistently. The kind that made him press his hips against Caleb’s thigh. He hadn’t intended for this, hadn’t thought that when he came over that he’d be lying here, some kind of _needing_ , making out with Caleb. He’d thought there would be serious conversations, maybe some yelling, but definitely not this.

He realized that Caleb didn’t even know about the brand yet, didn’t know what such a simple touch did to him. Tyler wasn’t about to interrupt things to tell him, either. It would be awful enough to explain when the time came as it was; he didn’t want to speed that up. He ran his fingers through Caleb’s hair instead, kissing him harder, rubbing his groan against his leg.

When he heard Caleb groan, however softly, he realized that he wasn’t the only one _needing_ and he was relieved. He hadn’t wanted to be the only one, to feel like he was coming on to Caleb just to avoid talking about the things that they needed to talk about. The older boy slid his hands around to cup Tyler’s ass, squeezing and pulling him closer, thigh pressing between his legs. Tyler pulled his head back, gasping in deep breaths of much needed air, in the process baring his neck to Caleb. This was something that was swiftly taken advantage of in the form of kisses and teeth grazing against his throat. Needing more than that, more pressure, more friction, he rubbed his groin against Caleb’s thigh, again. But soon even that wasn’t enough.

With a low impatient sound, he tugged Caleb’s shirt up, getting it off after a bit of struggling for cooperation. Tyler’s jacket and shirt soon followed, tossed anywhere that was out of the way right now. Through everything that had happened, Chase hadn’t left any permanent marks on his body, and Tyler was especially grateful for that right now. Warm hands skated over the bare skin of his back, feeling him over, making sure that he was alright. Tyler ducked his head, still feeling like he should apologize for how much he made everyone worry about him. He bit back the words though, inhaling sharply when Caleb’s hands settled on his hips again, a wave of pleasure washing over him.

“Tyler?” Caleb’s voice was low and concerned and the younger boy realized that he’d noticed this time.

He hesitated for a moment, stumbling over words as he tried to figure out how to answer. “I just need you so bad, Cay.” It wasn’t a lie, it just wasn’t the answer to the question that Caleb had been asking.

It seemed to be good enough for now though, because Caleb kissed him long and deep before working on getting his pants off. Tyler, at least, helped by kicking his shoes off, sneakers hitting the floor. He was down to just his boxers now and his erection was more than obvious. Caleb rubbed his cock through the material of his boxers, leaning down to kiss him again. If Tyler’s mouth hadn’t been once more occupied, he would have pointed out that Caleb still had too many clothes on. Then again, so did Tyler. He could deal with it right now though, so long as Caleb kept touching him like that. It was so much better than before, and Tyler moaned into the kiss, arching his hips against Caleb’s hand. Caleb slid his hand into Tyler’s boxers, skin against skin now as he wrapped his fingers around the younger boy’s cock. Tyler tilted his head back, inhaling sharply and arching his hips up. Nipping at his bottom lip, Caleb stroked him a few times, slow and steady, slow enough to be _teasing_ more than anything.

“ _Caleb_ ,” Tyler whined, squirming beneath him.

He felt Caleb smile as he kissed him, and then he pulled back to slide Tyler’s boxers off. Tyler knew the exact moment that he saw the brand because that was the moment that Caleb froze. He didn’t even have to have his eyes open to know what the older boy’s expression was.

“Tyler…” his voice was low, strained.

He didn’t open his eyes, especially not as shame colored his cheeks. He had known that it was inevitable, but it was still hard now that the moment had come.

“ _Tyler_. What did he do to you?”

Tyler shook his head a little, swallowing before finally opening his eyes, though he avoided meeting Caleb’s gaze.

“It’s…” he paused, took a deep breath before continuing, “It’s spelled. It’s like an aphrodisiac.”

“And he used that to…” Caleb started to reach out, like he was going to touch it, but then at the last second drew back, closing his hand into a fist.

“Yes,” Tyler said. He braced himself for…something. Judgment, pity, _something_.

Instead, Caleb pulled away, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He took a deep breath before sighing and burying his face in his hands. Tyler frowned, tentatively sitting up as well and tucking his feet underneath of him. He wasn’t sure what to do. Was Caleb upset with _him_ or with Chase? Or maybe both of them. Tyler was just as much to blame for some things as Chase was, wasn’t he?

“Caleb?” he said, hesitantly settling a hand on his shoulder.

“We could stop him, you know,” Caleb said, looking up, “We can make sure he never hurts you or anyone else again.”

Tyler shook his head, suddenly afraid, and let his hand drop away from Caleb’s shoulder. “You can’t. He’s too strong.”

“Tyler,” Caleb started.

“No!” Well, here was part of the serious conversation that he was expecting to have. He just hadn’t thought it would happen while he was naked and had a hard on. “I’m going through this because he said if I did he wouldn’t kill you and Pogue.” If it kept them safe, he would be the sacrificial lamb, he would do what he could. He hadn’t been able to do anything for Reid, he wanted to be able to do something _now_.

“Tyler,” Caleb started again, softer this time, and when the younger boy ducked his head, refusing to look at him, Caleb cupped his face in his hands, gently tipping his head back. “You don’t have to go through this alone. We can help you.”

Tyler still refused to meet his gaze, but tears stung his eyes now, hot and wet. “I never even got to go to his funeral, Caleb. One minute he was there the next he wasn’t.”

Caleb didn’t say anything this time. He just gathered Tyler up in his arms and pulled him close. Tyler tensed up for a second-why wasn’t Caleb upset with him?-and then just gave in, sagging against him. He’d never really let himself think about things too much before. If he had, he would have broken down, and he’d never wanted to let Chase see him cry. Even though this was different, this was _Caleb_ , he still tried not to just let go and cry as much as he wanted-and needed-to.

He took a few shuddering deep breaths, biting back sobs as Caleb rubbed his back. _Way to ruin the mood, Simms._ The thought made him laugh though. The mood had been killed long before he’d started crying. Yet here he was, naked, crying on Caleb’s shoulder. It was just so ridiculous and he was so stressed that he started laughing through his tears.

“Tyler?”

The younger boy pulled back to scrub his tears away, trying to catch his breath. “I haven’t lost my mind yet, I swear,” he said, He managed a small smile, raising one hand to cup Caleb’s cheek before kissing him. He just wanted to forget about everything right now and just focus on Caleb. Caleb held him close still, one hand moving up to the back of his neck as he kissed him back.

This was much better than talking. He didn’t have to think as much this way. He had a distraction from the guilt and all of the dirty feelings. Caleb laid him back on the bed, not once breaking away from their kiss. Sliding one hand down to Tyler’s hip, he inadvertently touched the tattoo. Tyler groaned softly when he did and Caleb immediately drew back.

“Sorry,” he apologized.

“It’s okay,” Tyler said, kissing him again. He set his hand over Caleb’s, put it back over the brand. “It’s alright when it’s _you_.”

Caleb hesitated for a moment, considering this. Tyler knew what was wrong, knew all of the things that were going through his head, but it was _different_ with him. The fact that it was Caleb and not Chase meant everything. He smiled reassuringly-he was alright with it, really-and leaned up to kiss Caleb gently. Hesitantly, still a little unsure, Caleb brushed his fingers over the pentagram, the lightest touch. It was still enough to send a shiver down Tyler’s spine, Power ebbing out from the brand. He took his hand away from Caleb’s when he was fairly certain that he wasn’t going to pull away.

The older boy still seemed a little unsure though, but not as much as before as he traced his fingertips over the lines of the pattern. Every touch, no matter how gentle and careful, had a much larger impact on him. Well, at least the mood wasn’t dead anymore-or at least, _his_ wasn’t. He wasn’t so sure about Caleb though. Not that he had much time to think about it, not with Caleb pressing his fingers harder against the pentagram.

Tyler groaned, tilting his head back as his eyes fluttered shut. Hands sliding up his sides to rest on the bed on either side of him, Caleb leaned down to kiss him, lips warm and gentle. Tyler pressed up into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Caleb’s shoulders. It didn’t take very much for him to be _wanting_ and _needing_ again. He just _wanted_ Caleb, desperately, like he was never going to get a chance again, or ever see him again. Maybe he _wouldn’t_ -never get a chance to do this again, not never see Caleb again. Then again, with Chase around, who knew what would be a last chance to do something?

“You really need to get those pants off,” Tyler said when they’d parted, trying to catch his breath.

“I would if you’d give me a chance to,” Caleb said with a smile.

Tyler let go of him then and gave him a playful push. “Go ahead, then,” he said, laughing a bit.

Caleb drew back, smiling as he stood to undo his pants and push them down to the floor. The younger boy watched him patiently-admiringly-as he rummaged around through a drawer. Obviously he didn’t keep his lube as readily available as Reid used to. Tyler didn’t mind though. Considering how long he had already been waiting, he could wait a little longer. Besides, from here he had a perfect view of Caleb’s ass. He _did_ have a nice ass, too.

Successful in his search, Caleb turned around and caught Tyler staring, but Tyler just grinned, cheeks dimpling. Caleb kissed him when he returned to the bed, cupping his face in his hands. As nice as the kissing _was_ though, Tyler wanted _more_.

“ _Caleb_ ,” he whined.

“I know, baby boy.”

Caleb kissed him again before moving to grab the lube that he’d tossed aside on the bed. He slicked up his fingers, pushing just one into Tyler to start with. Just one was enough to make him groan though, closing his eyes as he clenched the sheets in one hand. He was impatient, he wanted more and he wanted it _now_ , whether it hurt or not. Caleb wasn’t rushing though; he was taking things nice and slow. That was one of the differences between him and Chase. Chase didn’t really _do_ nice and slow. At least, not for very long.

He didn’t want to rush things though, didn’t want this to end, so Tyler kept his mouth shut and didn’t say a word. Instead, he savored every moment of it, as Caleb steadily worked on stretching him, fingers pumping and twisting. His hips arched and rolled as Caleb leaned down to kiss him, fingers curling around his chin. Tyler opened his mouth to his tongue without hesitation, only pressing up into his touch when Caleb found the still tender spots on his neck, fingers gentle against his skin. Resting his weight on his elbow, Caleb ducked his head to press his lips against Tyler’s neck, teeth grazing lightly against his pulse point. It was simple, but enough to make Tyler whine low in the back of his throat.

He hissed between his teeth when Caleb worked a third finger into him, but the discomfort didn’t last long, especially not when Caleb sat up to press his free hand against the pentagram on his hip. That definitely served to distract him from the stretching-well, the unpleasant parts of it, anyway.

“Didn’t take you long to start taking advantage of that, did it?” Tyler said in between a groan, his eyes half open.

Caleb shrugged, smiling softly. “We’ve got to make up for a lot of lost time,” he said.

Tyler couldn’t argue with that, and it made him feel _wanted_. Needed, even. So long as he wasn’t _shunned_. He smiled, the next moment biting his bottom lip, back arching as Caleb curled his fingers, pressing against a particular spot inside of him.

“ _Caleb_ ,” he whined.

The older boy shushed him with a kiss, licking into his mouth when Tyler parted his lips for him. It didn’t stop him from trying to rock his hips against Caleb’s hand. He was _desperate_ for this, ready to bed more than he already had. He was _used_ to begging.

“Caleb, _please_ ,” Tyler said breathlessly.

He whined again when Caleb pulled his fingers out, but he pressed a soothing kiss against Tyler’s neck. “Easy, baby boy; we’ll get there.”

Tyler shivered, tilting his head to the side, hands tangled in the sheets. He swallowed hard, not saying anything in response and just _waiting_ , trying to be patient. He felt the head of Caleb’s cock press against his ass and instinctively bucked his hips. _Then_ he heard Caleb inhale sharply. The older boy’s hands settled on his hips, holding him still, and pushed into him in one smooth thrust. Tyler gave a low moan, tensing up around Caleb-as if he hadn’t been tight enough as it was before. Caleb moved slowly at first, thrusts short and shallow, making sure that they were _both_ ready for this. Tyler was so _tight_ , it made Caleb hiss between his teeth.

“Relax, Ty,” he said.

“Sorry,” Tyler mumbled, even as he wrapped his legs around Caleb’s hips. He just couldn’t help it; he wanted this so bad.

Other than Caleb, he had nothing else to hold onto so he kept his hands fisted in the sheets, back arching slightly as Caleb’s thrusts got quicker and a little harder. Eventually, he managed to relax, loosing up a bit and it making it easier for the older boy to thrust into him, burying his cock in his body. Caleb let go of his hips to lean down and kiss him, thumb brushing against the corner of his mouth. Tyler pressed up into the kiss, groaning as he parted his lips. Here with Caleb he felt safe, _clean_. With every thrust, he felt the guilt fade away, the feelings of loneliness and heartache going with it. For this moment, just this moment, he was happy. There was just him and Caleb and nothing else right now. It was better with Caleb than it was with Chase-not that it was _bad_ with Chase, but it wasn’t the same, not anywhere _near_ the same. He knew that Caleb loved him and _that_ was the biggest difference.

Coming back to the present, he focused on the here and now, the way Caleb’s mouth felt against his, the way his cock felt with every roll of his hips. It was _good_ like this, but it wasn’t enough, the slow, easy thrusts; he needed-wanted-more. When he was released from the kiss, after he’d caught his breath-or close enough to it, all things considered-he spoke.

“Caleb-”

Except that it was hard to talk with the older boy nipping at his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

“ _Caleb_ ,” he tried again, “I need _more_ , I-”

Caleb pressed kisses against his neck, stopping to answer him when Tyler had quieted. “There’s no rush, baby boy; we have all night.”

“I know. I know, I just-” Tyler didn’t finish, the words sticking in his throat as he wrapped his arms around Caleb’s shoulders.

“What is it?” There it was; the concern was back in his eyes when Caleb drew away to look at him.

Tyler shook his head and didn’t answer, pulling him down for another kiss instead. Caleb was right; there was no rush. He wanted this to last, to not rush it. After this, he would have to go back to Chase anyway, and that thought caused his stomach to clench. He would stay here with Caleb for as long as he could.

He made the kiss last, slow and deep, and it seemed to convince Caleb that nothing was wrong because he didn’t question Tyler again. He slid one hand down to the younger boy’s hip, fingers pressing into the brand, and Tyler arched against him, erection pressing against his stomach as he moaned into the kiss. That was _better_ , closer to what he _needed_ , and he put his own hand over Caleb’s, pressing harder.

Caleb pulled away to watch his face as Tyler shuddered beneath him. His head was thrown back against the pillow, throat bared as he hissed in a breath of air, lower lip caught between his teeth. His cheeks were flushed, eyes tightly closed, and he groaned again when Caleb dug his fingers in. It was too soon though, and Caleb gently pulled his hand away, threading his fingers with Tyler’s and holding his hand down near his head. This time, Tyler’s groan was of disappointment and frustration. Caleb soothed him with kisses, persisting until Tyler kissed him back. It was alright, those kisses said, there was no rush because Caleb wasn’t going to let Chase hurt Tyler any more. He was going to protect him this time, and things were going to get better. Whatever Chase had done to Tyler, Caleb was going to fix it-Caleb _and_ Pogue. Together they could keep what was left of their coven safe.

He shifted his hips, thrusting in at a new angle, and Tyler let out a sharp cry as Caleb hit his prostate, briefly clenching around him. There was no rush, but it was _hard_ not to. It had been so long since he’d seen Tyler, since they’d had sex. Caleb just wanted to pound into him, to make Tyler _his_ , make him come. But he held back, built things up nice and slow. He knew Tyler wanted it too-and bad-but that would just make it all the more _worth it_ at the end.

He took Tyler’s other hand in his too, holding them both down while he worked on leaving a mark on the boy’s neck, right over his pulse point. Caleb could feel Tyler’s heartbeat speed up as he went, teeth nipping and mouth sucking against his skin.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tyler was breathless when he spoke, hips bucking up against Caleb’s, “ _Shit_. Caleb-I- _please_ fuck me, I need it harder-I need _you_ to fuck me or else I’m going to lose my mind.”

He was more vocal than he had been before, and honestly, how could Caleb deny a request like _that_? Maybe he could forget about not rushing just this once; they had the whole rest of the night for themselves, after all.

“ _Please_ ,” Tyler pleaded.

It was a powerful thing, Tyler begging him to be fucked harder like that, especially since he was their _sweet_ baby boy. Well, what their baby boy wanted, he got.

Caleb kissed him hard on the mouth, lingering for a few moments before he straightened up. He moved his hands to Tyler’s hips, fingers purposely digging into the tattoo as he pinned him down, and then he did what Tyler had asked. He gave into his own desire to pound into him. His groan of relief was nearly drowned out by the younger boy’s loud moan. Hands now free, Tyler reached back behind him to grab onto the headboard-much better than scrabbling around with the sheets. He wasn’t going to last very long, not with the new pace Caleb had set or the way that he was touching that brand, and _especially_ not when he moved one hand to wrap his fingers around Tyler’s hard cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts. Tyler couldn’t even talk any more beyond a string of random curses, but that seemed about as good as anything else that he could have managed right now anyway. It was all an encouragement no matter what, verbally urging Caleb on.

“Come on, baby boy,” Caleb’s voice was low and rough and warm, sending shivers down Tyler’s spine, “Come on.”

He angled his hips again, hitting that one spot that made Tyler cry out. Tyler lost his self-control then with all of the stimulation, overwhelmed by the pleasure, and when Caleb twisted his wrist _just so_ while jerking him off, he came undone. His back arched nearly clear off the bed as he came, fingers digging into the headboard. He tightened around Caleb, the older boy groaning and thrusting a few more times before reaching his peak and releasing inside of Tyler.

Taking deep breaths, Tyler eventually-after a few long minutes-relaxed against the bed, uncurling his fingers from the headboard and trying to flex the cramps from them. Caleb untangled Tyler’s legs from around his hips, gently pulling out of him before lying down next to him, trying to catch his breath. Tyler would have been content to just roll over, snuggle up to Caleb, and fall asleep, even though they were both sweaty and sticky, but of course he couldn’t.

After they’d both relaxed and actually felt like moving-well, _Caleb_ did at least, Tyler groaned when he was tugged off of the bed, but still followed along-Caleb led them into the bathroom for a shower. Tyler could have fallen asleep _there_ too, especially when Caleb massaged the tightness from his shoulders. It was almost like a dream, the kind of dream that Tyler had been having a lot since Chase had taken him. This was _real_ though.

Later, when they were dried and at least semi-dressed, Tyler lay in Caleb’s arms, safe, warm, content; he had _missed_ this, so much.

“In the morning, we’ll talk, alright?” Caleb said, kissing the side of his head, “I won’t let him hurt you anymore.”

That familiar stomach clenching fear returned again. Whatever Caleb would do would just get him hurt. Him _and_ Pogue.

“Alright,” was all that Tyler said. He would do what _he_ had to.

In the morning, when Caleb woke up, Tyler was gone.


End file.
